masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Feros
I'm curious if anyone else always hated this planet, and the mission and atmosphere that surrounded it, I always did it first to get it out of the way, never really enjoyed it, aside from a little on my first play-through. Anyone else have similar experiences? I personally always hated the creepers. --Delsana 03:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I found it fun to use high-explosive rounds to fling the creepers into pits, or using biotics if I could. So punching them down, and shotgunning the ground so they go soaring. SamuelHans 08:53, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Feros just got a little more interesting. Some of the music used on Feros was based on a MacGyver episode.... the with the ants. WarDaft 05:44, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :I just did another playthrough of Feros today, and I do get where you're coming from in a way. The mystery surrounding the odd behavior was interesting the first time, and even a couple times after that, but I just couldn't bring myself to enjoy it as much as Noveria. The lengths that you have to go to in order to complete the mission are just annoying at some points. --Effectofthemassvariety 08:42, December 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Feros not interesting? Were we playing the same game? You have the option of mercilessly wiping out an entire colony! What's not interesting there? And come on, moving down waves of creepers with the shotgun is pretty fun, as is using the sniper-rifle grenade launcher (aka sniper rifle w/ explosive rounds) for long distance mayhem! And you get to send a geth dropship plummeting off the side of a skyscraper! What's not to love? Plus, creepy shiny krogan puppies! SpartHawg948 09:17, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Mysterious transmission When on the skyway for the first time you hear 3 transmissions, two from Juliana, and then a third one made by a male voice. Does anyone know what that was about? :It's a small band of scavangers. After the transmission cuts out, you stumble upon the bodies and the package, amongst some active geth. It would seem they got mowed down, and you get to claim their spoils. —ErzengelLichtes ( ) 07:12, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Alternate Ending? I noticed when fighting the Thorian after having 'saved' all the colonists with the Anti-Thorian Gas Grenades that the nerve bundles had a small area to target rather than choosing to destroy them. Also when speaking with the Thorian I had a dialogue option where the Old Growth wanted to trade the information it had given Saren in exchange for the colonists, but I didn't choose it. Is it possible to actually leave the colonists enthralled to the Thorian? -Jezebel1669 20:50, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :No because either way you have to fight the thing. That would be too easy. The throian's demands are too large for Shepard and the next dialoge option results in the fight. Well at least in my game. Lancer1289 20:54, April 23, 2010 (UTC) : If it is possible to trade info with it and not destroy it, then it has never been done by anyone ever. ralok 20:54, April 23, 2010 (UTC) ::The thorian must be destroyed in order for the colony to survive. Again the next think that the throian demands is way to high and the dialogue changes to why, then attack for making rediculous demands. If I remember correctly, it demands that you stay too for protection, and on a mission to save the galaxy, that is a problem. Lancer1289 20:57, April 23, 2010 (UTC) newscast reference An elevator newscast played after finishing Feros remarks on major economic upturn for the colony. As a save the colonists play-through, I don't understand why this happened. With the main source of research destroyed and no other major discoveries made, what caused this? Did I miss something? Byrnt 08:41, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Probably that ExoGeni put more money into the colony and they spent time studying the remains of the Thorian. Lancer1289 14:31, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::In Mass Effect 2 you find out that a corporation named Baria Frontiers invests heavily in the survivors, helping them to rebuild the colony and deal with the after-effects of the Thorian control (including turning Asari green!) in exchange for running medical experiments on them. There's a mission available on Illium where you can negotiate with a Baria Frontiers representative in order to get the colonists out of having to endure some of the more invasive experiments the corporation has planned, or leave them to their fate. ::Also one of the brokers chatting on the trading floor on Illium mentions the colonist boom after the colony was saved, noting how prefab shelters and supplies he'd bought when the attack began made him a huge profit when sold to the burgeoning colony. - Jezebel1669 18:15, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Um no ExoGeni has been supportive of the colony and they recovered some material from the geth ship. But the researchers got called back to ExoGeni HQ, along with what was left of the Thorian. Baria Frontiers was contracted or hired as Shiala puts it, to perform medical tests to study the after effects of the Thorian, they did not invest in the colony. They offered a big discount for the tests, and considering that Zhu's Hope was desperate, they accepted, but failed to read the fine print about the medical tests. Perhaps they did depending on your actions with Erinya, but there is a big difference between being contracted for tests, and investing in a colony. Also that volus broker never mentiones a colony by name, just that they had been attacked and he was shorting prefabs just like he did after Eden Prime. He never mentions Feros during the conversation, just Eden Prime, even if you saved the colony in an imported ME save. He is more than likely referring to Freedom's Progress, Horizon, and the other colonies like Ferris Fields. Lancer1289 18:42, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Missions Shouldn't Feros: The Thorian be in the Missions section? --Lucius Voltaic 04:37, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah the problem with that is then we should include every other variant of the Journal entry. Feros: Geth Attack, Feros: The Thorian, Feros: Colony Saved, and I think there are a few others. We don't do this on any other planet, and Noveria would have a lot, a lot more. So as I've said more than a few times on this issue, no as the first mission entry is really the one that matters as the articles link and in all honesty, it is one mission. Lancer1289 05:15, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I understand the problem with listing all the names for one mission—my concern was that the page for Feros: Geth Attack just ends after you kick off the dropship. I guess you're supposed to follow the link at the bottom of the page where it says Next Mission? --Lucius Voltaic 05:47, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah that's kind of the point of the Seriesnav template. Lancer1289 05:50, March 9, 2011 (UTC) "What this is" As for the revision at 11:16, 22 March 2011 by 164.58.189.231, I think it's just some vandal putting in Mortal Kombat references. --Lucius Voltaic 16:49, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah the issue has already been dealt with and the user banned for the prescribed period of time. However this should have been left on Commdor's talk page not here. Lancer1289 17:00, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Shepard knew the Thorian gave Saren "something"? Ok, so I'm playing through the trilogy again and I just made it to the Thorian. If any of you recall, when you first meet the Thorian and speak to Shiala, she mentions that she speaks for the Thorian as she once did for Saren. Then Shepard can reply "you gave something to Saren, something I need". How did Shepard know that that the Thorian did in fact give something to Saren, without any mention of a deal before that point in the game? Like I said, I'm playing trough the trilogy again, so I know that you'll later learn of the deal between the two (mentioned in Shiala's next statement), that the cipher is the "something", etc... From what I understand, all that Shepard knew at that point was that Saren was only interested in the Thorian, probably due to its mind control capabilities. I don't see how Shepard came to the that conclusion so early. Is Shepard just that clever?--Sgantzer (talk) 15:48, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Wrong prerequisite? Does anyone know why Priority: Tuchanka (Mass Effect 3) is listed as a prerequisite for Feros? I tried to change the article to reflect the Mass Effect conditions (Citadel: Expose Saren), but Trandra added the Tuchanka mission back in. I haven't had a chance to play the DLC for Mass Effect 3 yet, so does one of those involve revisiting Feros? I could've sworn Feros was only accessible in the first game, but it's been months since I've played 3. -Eltoraz (talk) :Because usually if a planet is not accessible right from the get go, then a prereq is listed so when they can be access. Whether or not there is something important on it. You can find this on just about every ME2 planet and the rest of ME3 as well. Lancer1289 (talk) 21:43, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, so the prereqs only apply to planets that can be visited in ME2 and ME3 after a certain point, regardless of whether you can land on/explore them or only survey them from orbit? I guess I forgot that you can actually see Feros in ME3 without actually landing on it. Thanks for clearing that up! -Eltoraz (talk) 22:01, June 20, 2013 (UTC)